wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 7.2.5
** Awards the Demon Hunter Transmog: * Chromie faction | api = 7.2.0 | Prev = 7.2.0hotfix8 | Current = 7.2.5 | Next = 7.3.0 }} Version: 7.2.5.23993 (PTR) = Patch 7.2.5 = Patch 7.2.5 build 23910 (oddly the build number went down from Patch 7.2.0 build 23911) was released to the PTR on April 13, 2017. Build 23958 was released to the PTR on April 18, 2017. Build 23959 was released to the PTR on April 19, 2017. Build 23993 was released to the PTR on April 26, 2017. Blizzard finally acknowledged video problems on Mac OS X external displays.File:Patch_7_2-2nd_1080p_windowed_fullscreen_monitor_bug.jpg Eloemaz|date=3-Apr-2017 06:18 PM|bluequote= Hello all, Thank you all for reporting this. Sorry for the delayed reply. We have been investigating that is causing WoW to display like this one second monitor. I do not have an ETA just yet when a fix will be out. Thank you all for your patience while we work on this.}} They also acknowledged a problem with loading screens on Intel GPU on Mac OS X. Rommax|date=29-Mar-2017 09:25 PM|bluequote= Glitchy looking loading screens on Intel GPUs is a known issue. We're working on a fix. For the time being, it should be a benign issue. It only affects the appearance loading screens.}} PTR notes Build 23993 Enabled for testing: Lore|date=26-Apr-2017 10:15 PM}} * Several updates and additions to patch features (including some not enabled for testing yet), another round of class changes, and a new event enabled for testing: the Moonkin Festival. Head to the Moonglade if you'd like to check it out. * Later this week, opening up the first wing of Tomb of Sargeras on Raid Finder difficulty for testing. Plan is to switch it on at around 4 PM Pacific time on Friday, and it'll remain open throughout the weekend. Upcoming: * Next week Black Temple Timewalking will be opened up for testing again, and hope to be ready to begin testing the Chromie quest line as well. Build 23958 Enabled for testing: Lore|date=18-Apr-2017 10:01 PM}} * Activated the Auction House Dance Party event. You can participate by heading to the Auction House nearest to the front gates in either Stormwind or Orgrimmar. * Keeping the Trial of Style active for additional testing this week. In fact, we’ll be hosting a “Pose with the Blues” event on Friday from 2pm to 4pm Pacific time (5pm to 7pm Eastern). If you're available, stop by and show off your transmog collection. * If you've completed the Pet Battle Dungeon in Wailing Caverns, you'll see a new Pet Battle Dungeon available for testing Tuesday (4/18) in the Deadmines. Head to Breanni in Dalaran to get started. * A new round of class changes ready for testing in this build, with a particular focus on Brewmaster Monks, Discipline Priests, Enhancement Shaman, Outlaw and Subtlety Rogues, Arms Warriors, and all Warlock specs, plus a few tweaks here and there for some other specs. FYI, rapidly iterating on these changes (and some of them are already outdated compared to internal test environments). Upcoming: * Black Temple Timewalking will continue to be available to test, but please be aware that it hasn't gone through difficulty tuning yet. * Start to see some bits and pieces of another new event: The Great Gnomeregan Race. We’ll share more details on what that is once it’s in a complete enough state to start testing. References See also * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;News Lore 04/18/2017 10:01 PM}} Category:World of Warcraft patches